A prize game apparatus including a prize moving section that includes a plurality of arm sections that make an opening/closing motion, moves over a game field, and drops a prize into an open area, has been known.
A prize game apparatus that allows the layout of the game field to be changed has also been known (see JP-A-2005-205169). According to such a prize game apparatus, a game field having a different shape can be formed by arbitrarily changing the placement position of the prize placement section. This makes it possible to provide a prize game apparatus that keeps the player from getting bored. A prize holding section can be caused to make a motion corresponding to the shape of the game field by controlling the motion of the prize holding section.